


Enough Is Never Enough

by EarthsickWithoutYou



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Lucy, Like a little bit extra, Romance, jealous flynn, very shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsickWithoutYou/pseuds/EarthsickWithoutYou
Summary: Lucy gets a little territorial when a waitress hits on Flynn, prompting a discussion about jealousy once she and her handsome fiance get home.





	Enough Is Never Enough

“Yes, I was a little jealous back there, but sue me, that waitress shouldn’t have been eying you like you were her next meal, throughout _our_ entire meal,” Lucy groused as she and Flynn arrived back home. “Plus, writing her phone number at the bottom of the check was way out of line.”

“Don’t worry, I think she got the picture when you let her know your opinion on the matter,” Flynn chuckled, locking the door behind them and helping Lucy out of her coat. She noticed, as he hung their jackets on the coatrack and turned back to face her, that he was blushing.

“What’s this all about?” she laughed, touching his flushed cheeks as he smiled adoringly at her. 

“Well, I guess it still kind of blows me away that you…feel so strongly about me, Lucy,” Flynn admitted, shrugging. “Even though to be honest, I hadn’t noticed the waitress at all. I was too busy staring at you, but that’s a habit of mine.”

“Okay, you’re successfully distracting me with your sweet talk, but still, she shouldn’t have hit on you like that, I mean, does she have eyes?” Lucy asked, flashing her engagement ring self-righteously. 

“Well, there is that,” he said pridefully, taking her hand and kissing it.

Smiling, she thought a little more about what Flynn had said and leaned up to kiss both of his warmly pink cheeks. “You must know I’m crazy about you, Flynn…crazy enough to get a little possessive sometimes. After all, you’re mine. Maybe you know what I mean…about getting just a tiny bit unreasonably territorial sometimes? A little silly-jealous?” 

Lucy’s voice rose slightly in pitch at the end of her speech as she humorously encouraged him to validate her mild loss of sanity. “A smidge?” She pinched two fingers together and his teasingly stoic expression broke into a hearty laugh. Flynn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she whined, “I was totally ridiculous back there.”

“You’re not ridiculous, you’re adorable and insanely sexy,” he assured her. “And I do know exactly what you mean.”

“About what?” she asked, insatiably curious as she stared up at his already-sheepish face.

“Territorial? Jealous? I’m not usually like that, but, umm…maybe just a little…when it comes to Wyatt,” Flynn suggested, scratching the back of his head with a pathetic attempt at casualness. 

This was no laughing matter anymore; they’d gone from discussing Lucy’s comical irritation at the waitress to talking about something much more serious. Dammit…why was he so intent on punishing himself all the time, lingering on jealousies and worries that couldn’t possibly hold water, feelings for Wyatt that had been ancient history from the first moment she’d understood how Flynn felt about her?

“Oh, come on, will you stop that already?” Lucy clasped Flynn’s dear, silly, gorgeous face in her hands, knowing all too well the layers of torment beneath his awkwardly forced nonchalant smile. He couldn’t believe how much she loved him, or the way that love eclipsed every love that had come before it. “I mean it, Flynn. There’s no competition. There’s _no_ comparison, and there never could be. We don’t see a lot of impossibilities in our line of work, but I’ll tell you this much, sweetie: it’s you. It’s just you. Okay?”

“Sweetie?” Flynn repeated incredulously, all of his attempted humor swallowed up by how moved he was, his eyes shining with vulnerable affection. “Really?”

“What?” Lucy asked, grinning. 

“Say it again,” he urged her, dropping his mouth to her neck and immediately driving her crazy with kiss after hot, wet, shameless kiss.

“Oh, God…” Her eyes fluttered shut and she drove her fingers into his soft brown hair, an insistent tension immediately pounding at her core. “Mmmm…” 

He felt _amazing_ , he smelled unbelievably good, like his body was infused with some narcotic substance exquisitely designed by God, nature, fate, or whatever to make her wild with desire. He was so brilliant and brave, and he needed Lucy, she was that lucky. They understood the parts of each other that had been hurt in their previous lives, knew how to heal one another until the only pain was pleasure. She leaned her head back slightly to invite him to continue, and he dragged his teeth teasingly up her neck without applying his usual fervor just yet.

It became obvious, as he paused in his attentions, that he was waiting for her to do as she was told. “Sweetie,” she repeated, laughing euphorically. He nipped at her neck, then kissed across her collarbone, his hand moving up over her stomach to cup her breast through her t-shirt. He unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor before continuing to grope her, groaning softly at the feeling of her bare breast in his hand.

“Baby,” Lucy murmured brokenly as his thumb flicked over her nipple, then circled it. He pushed her loose grey t-shirt off one of her shoulders, continuing to massage her breast as he slowly kissed her sensitive, tingling skin. “Darling…” Flynn looked up at her when she said that, his eyes on fire with need for more. Lucy gave him a smile that was equal parts devilish and devastatingly in love.

“Lover,” she said frankly, “Love of my life. My only one….you’re my dream.”

“Marry me,” Flynn asked her, not for the first time, his voice rough with emotion as he scooped her right off her feet and carried her into their room, laying her on the bed. Her wide, dark eyes shone brighter than any diamond, her smile delirious as she clung to him, pulling him down on top of her and kissing his lips again and again.

“Yes,” Lucy answered breathlessly, rolling her hips up to match his sensual friction as he began to grind into her. “That’s all I want…I just want to be with you forever.”

Flynn beamed down at her with excited happiness, and they were both as giddy as if they were about to make love for the first time. Impatiently, she shoved his soft maroon sweater upwards, then he yanked it the rest of the way off, making them laugh. When he kissed her again, he slipped his hand up her pretty, pastel floral skirt, the one she’d intentionally picked out knowing it was just a bit on the short side. Her outfit was nothing scandalous, but it was suggestive enough to drive her fiancé mad with a desire she never stopped wanting poured out all over her. She flicked her tongue against his, then lightly bit his lower lip, grabbing his head to encourage him to kiss her even harder. Flynn growled against her mouth and tugged her tights and panties down, sliding a finger between her slick folds as she moaned his name.

He pressed his strong finger inside her, pumping into her damp heat several more times until her gasps grew more urgent and he couldn’t wait another second before fully claiming her. Lucy watched him through lust-glazed eyes as he unfastened his jeans and pushed off his boxer briefs, releasing his rigid arousal. When he held her again, he held her tight, soon pushing his cock all the way into her dripping pussy without the slightest pretense of teasing her with a few slower, more shallow thrusts. Lucy cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of him filling her so fast, and he went on just as aggressively, stroking in and out with a firm, insistent rhythm that had her gasping, sinking her teeth into his bicep and then licking his beautiful, irresistible skin. 

“Yes, baby, yes,” she panted, and her tenderness continued to unlock his darkest passion. Lucy gave a fragile mewl as he shifted his position, whipping her tights all the way off so he could sling her legs over his shoulders. Flynn planted his hands to either side of her and slid back inside her pulsing sex to the hilt, groaning at the new depth of the angle. He stared down at her blissfully overwhelmed expression, a demanding intensity in his green eyes as he took her harder and faster. By the time she came, her cries had become so hectic that she didn’t even recognize the sound of her own desperate, pleasure-drenched voice. Her orgasm was almost harshly powerful, and she sank her nails into the sides of his torso where she’d been sliding her fingers, trying her best to hold onto him in the throes of this delicious madness. 

Flynn slammed into her several more times before following her over the edge, his thick erection so lubricated by her excitement that he shivered, overcome with joy at the full realization of her desire as much as by the way she made him shatter into incomprehensible ecstasy. His head fell to her breasts after he’d pulled out of her with a long, shaky moan, his hot mouth planting possessive kisses all over her chest as Lucy wrapped her arms and legs around him, trembling but wanting to keep him as close as possible.

“You…” Lucy struggled to get the words out, her heart slamming her ribcage as he looked up at her with those soft but naughty eyes, and she reached down to sweep that adorably rebellious lock of hair back from his forehead. “You know you’re it for me, sweetie. You feel it, right?”

“Oh, are you _really_ going to start calling me that again before I’ve even got my breath back?” he teased, cupping both of her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her hardened nipples. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Lucy said with a wicked giggle. “I like the consequences, _and_ it happens to be true…you’re very sweet, darling…” 

Flynn pulled himself up slightly to hover over her face with a mischievous smirk, pinning her wrists beside her head. “You bring it out of me, Lucy. But that’s not all you bring out.”

“Good,” Lucy grinned, “Perfect, in fact. Because when it comes to you, baby, I want it all.”


End file.
